


A Great Purpose.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: When Bruce Wayne appears as...The Batman...There is hope...For Gotham!





	A Great Purpose.

I AM The Batman...

I CAN really serve...

A GREAT purpose...  
\-------------------------------

I am The Batman. I can really SERVE!

I am The Batman. I can REALLY!

I am The Batman. I CAN!

I am The Batman. I !!!  
\------------------------------  
I AM The Bat ?

I AM The Man! 

I AM The Batman!!!  
\-----------------------------  
I REALLY am!?

I REALLY can!?

I REALLY can serve!?

A GREAT purpose!!!  
\-----------------------------

FOR GOTHAM!!!!!!!.......

\-----------------------------  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by I am Groot. by sherlocksmyth. (Hoping they do not object to my writing this!)


End file.
